tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Kyokutou Seisou Satisfactions
Kyokutou Seisou Satisfactions (極東星霜サティスファクションズ Kyokutou Seisou Satisufakushonzu lit. Far Eastern Time Satisfactions) is a 2018 trio by Takaaki Mamiya, Naosuke Oyama and Ayumu Tachibana. Overview The second trio from Takaaki, Naosuke, & Ayumu's entry in VAZZROCK's play of color series, Chisana Shin Member Arawaru！. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. * * * *All Kanji = 東の空赤く燃えてる　鳴りやまないダンスホール そう　ここ狭い惑星　落ち込んでる必要は 無い　無い　無い　無い 光っていいじゃん　ユルくていいじゃん　御免ね！ 切り捨てないで　見捨てないで 緊急に　触れ触れ触れたって 回りだした　君の手魅かれてつづる 何千光年　何万光年　さあ今夜に舞え！ 最高潮のステージで今宵の夜空を照らしましょう 最大級はこんなもんじゃない　毎度毎度お騒がせ ハイ！ハイ！お手を拝借　宇宙の果てまで鳴らしましょう 最難関を超えてみせるなんて　軽口叩いてみせようぜ ええじゃないかええじゃないか踊りましょう ところで　もうこれ話したっけ？　笑えないほどの昔話 全然満たされないよ 連なって重なってなんもかんもなんもかんも 全部! これがホント　僕のホント あげよう そばに来て　ここに来て　またまた暮れ暮れたって 泣きはらしても朝日は必ず昇る 劇薬注意kick up 注意 さあ今夜に舞え！ 最新鋭のステップで　今宵の星座を揺らしましょう 最高級に興味なんてない　毎度毎度いただきます ハイカラなその視線　僕の胸に刺す一等星 最難関は君のことだなんて　誰にも言わずにごまかした 今だけ今だけはこのまま 明日の行き先をほら　照らす星になれ もう迷わないなんて言えないけど まだ隠してた秘密のフレーズを残している ハイ！ハイ！お手を拝借　宇宙の果てまで行けそうかい？ 最難関は君の瞳　どれだけ近づける？ 最高潮のステップで　今宵の夜空を照らしましょう 最大級はこんなもんじゃない　毎度毎度お騒がせ ハイ！ハイ！お手を拝借　宇宙の果てまで鳴らしましょう 最難関を超えてみせるなんて　軽口叩いてみせようぜ ええじゃないか　ええじゃないか　朝まで　踊りましょう 光ってみて　キラッてみて　さあ 光ってみて　キラッてみて　さあ Kanji provided by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| Romaji = Higashi no sora akaku moeteru nariyamanai dansu hooru Sou koko semai wakusei ochikonderu hitsuyou wa Nai nai nai nai Hikatte ii jyan yuruku te ii jyan gomen ne! Kirisutenai de misutenai de Kinkyuu ni fure fure furetatte Mawaridashita kimi no te mikarete tsuduru Nanzen kounen nan-man kounen saa ima yoru ni mae! Saikouchou no suteeji de koyoi no yozora wo terashimashou Saidai kyuu wa konna monjyanai maido maido osawagase Hai! hai! ote wo haishaku uchuu no hate made narashimashou Sainankan wo koete miseru nante karuguchi tataite miseyou ze Ee jyanai ka ee jyanai ka odorimashou Tokoro de mou kore hashittakke? warenai hodo no mukashibanashi Zenzen mitasarenai yo Tsuranatte kasanatte nanmo kan mo nanmo kan mo zenbu! Kore ga honto boku no honto ageyou Soba ni kite koko ni kite matamata kure kuretatte Naki harashite mo asahi wa kanarazu noboru Gekiyaku chuui kick up chuui Saa ima yoru ni mae! Saishin’ei no steppu de koyoi no seiza wo yurashimashou Saikokyuu ni kyoumi nante nai maido maido itadakimasu Haikara na sono shisen boku no mune ni sasu ittousei Sainankan wa kimi no koto da nante dare ni mo iwazu ni gomakashita Ima dake ima dake wa kono mama Asu no yukusaki wo hora terasu hoshi ni nare Mou mayowanai nante ienai kedo Mata kakushiteta himitsu no fureezu wo nokoshite iru Hai! hai! ote wo haishaku uchuu no hate made ikesou kai? Sainankai wa kimi no hitomi dore dake chikadukeru? Saikouchou no suteppu de koyoi no yozora wo terashimashou Saidaikyuu wa konna mon jyanai maido maido osawagase Hai! hai! ote wo haishaku uchuu no hate made narashimashou Sainankai wo koete miseru nante karuguchi tataite miseyou ze Ee jyanai ka ee jyanai ka asa made odorimashou Hikatte mite kiratte mite saa Hikatte mite kiratte mite saa Romaji translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| English= In a dance hall under the Eastern sky burning red, yes, in this very narrow planet, being down is a no, no, no, no! I’m shining, I’m really relaxed, huh? I’m so sorry! But please don’t abandon me, please don’t look away. I want to, want to feel your touch right now. I take your hand and spin you around. For thousands of years, tens of thousands of years! Come on, let’s dance tonight! Let the light shine tonight on this most awesome stage. We haven’t reached the ultimate yet, right? Come on, come on, make some noise! Yes! Yes! Let me borrow your hand and we’ll break through the ends of the galaxy! I’ll show you that I can get through the most difficult things. It’s not only for show. Isn’t that good? Isn’t that good? Let’s dance! By the way, have I told you yet? About the old legend that won’t be forgotten. I’m sure you don’t wanna hear it. Even if I say it, even if I compile it. None of it, nope, not at all! This is the real me, I’ll give it to you. You stayed with me, you came here. You came back time and time again. Even if we cry, a new morning will definitely come again. Be careful of poison, be careful of kicking up. Now, let us dance tonight! Let the constellations shake with our state-of-the-art steps! I’m not interested in the best. I’ll take it, take it on anytime! That smart gaze you have is like a first degree star piercing into me. I didn’t want to tell everyone that you were my most difficult challenge so I lied. Just for now, just for now, just like this… Our destination for tomorrow is, see? It’s becoming a shining star! I won’t say that I’m hesitating anymore. I’ll say this phrase that I’ve been keeping secret. Yes! Yes! Let me borrow your hand and let’s go to the ends of the galaxy, shall we? The ultimate is your eyes. I wonder how much closer I can get to it. Let the constellations shake with our state-of-the-art steps! We haven’t reached the ultimate yet, right? Come on, come on, make some noise! Yes! Yes! Let me borrow your hand and we’ll break through the ends of the galaxy! I’ll show you that I can get through the most difficult things. It’s not only for show. Isn’t that good? Isn’t that good? Let’s dance! We can shine, we can sparkle, come on now. We can shine, we can sparkle, come on now. English translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. References Category:Songs Category:Trios Category:Takaaki Mamiya songs Category:Naosuke Oyama songs Category:Ayumu Tachibana songs